Going Home Again
by racefh853629
Summary: His life became a lot harder once he left, and all he wanted was the chance to go back. Mentions abuse.


A/N: Okay, this is my first attempt at writing an NCIS story, so please be nice. I don't own NCIS, CBS, or any other known entity in the story. The opinions expressed within belong to the character, and not myself as the author. This takes place post-Judgement Day, and was a challenge over at the Fanfiction Critique Group. The challenge was to include the line, "Do I have to fall asleep," be over 1000 words, be PG-13 rated, include a fandom you don't normally write for, and be either angst, romance, or humor. Here's what I got. I hope you guys enjoy the story, and please review.

* * *

Going Home Again

He sighed softly, closing his eyes tightly as he lay on the uncomfortable bed. Pain coursed through his body after today's 'training' session, and he quietly groaned to himself. He wanted these sessions to end, but he knew they never would. Once someone got a taste of power over you, they were unlikely to let it go. And even less likely to let you go.

It was something he had come to terms with previously, on his own, and he knew he'd be able to do it again when the time came. However, he didn't know how it had gotten to this point. How he had let it get to this point. Because he never should have. He should've stood up for himself, should've not taken this crap.

All his strength seemed to have disappeared when they shipped him off.

He didn't have anyone kicking his ass in the sense of keeping him in line. He didn't Probie, his best friend (though he'd never admit it), to pick on. He didn't have Ziva to flirt with, or Gibbs to smack the back of his head. He didn't have Abby's impossibly positive nature.

He had nothing.

He couldn't wait until he got the chance to head back there. He would kill to sit there and listen to some of Ducky's stories. He even missed Palmer's awkwardness with almost every situation.

Here, he had a bunkmate, a fellow NCIS agent, kicking his ass whenever he felt like it. Because that other agent, Frank Jenks, was too insecure in himself to leave Tony alone. Frank used Tony's emotions and homesickness to manipulate himself into the upper hand of the room. Once Frank gained control over Tony, he beat the other man to keep it.

Who do you go to when NCIS agents beat on each other?

To say he missed his former life was an understatement. He yearned to be back in the States, back on land, with the crew who were more family to him than his own mother and father. Yet he was stuck here with an abusive bunkmate that thought beating Tony was the best way to teach him to toughen up.

It was just like living with his father again.

Petty Officer Duncan poked his head into Tony's bunk. "Special Agent DiNozzo?" he asked.

"Present," Tony replied dismally. Everyone on the crew had a good idea how much he hated being there, but none of them held it against him. None except Agent Frank Jenks.

"You have a phone call, sir. From Washington."

"Okay, thanks, Petty Officer." Tony slowly removed himself from the bed, standing up and following Petty Officer Duncan to the phone. He sat down behind the desk, sighing softly before picking up the phone. "DiNozzo," he said into it.

"Tony!!" Abby practically shrieked into the phone. He smiled in spite of his sadness, hearing how excited she was.

"Take it down a notch, Abs."

"Sorry. How's it going? I haven't heard from you in a while. I've heard from Ziva and McGee, and of course Gibbs is still here, but I haven't heard from you. How are you?"

"I'm doing alright," he lied. Slight lie, but she didn't need to know the truth. "How's Washington?"

"It's so lonely without you guys. And the new guys, just don't know what they're doing. Lee's on the team again, but the others are just idiots. I miss you guys, a lot. Gibbs is trying to work with the Director to bring you guys back." Tony perked up a bit at hearing Abby's news.

"Really?"

"Yeah. He thinks that splitting you guys was the worst decision the Director could've made."

"Agreed." He heaved a sigh, and he could almost see Abby sitting in her lab, frowning at his tone of voice.

"Are you really okay, Tony?" she asked softly. "And don't lie to me."

"No, I'm not," he replied.

"What's going on?"

"Not much. I just miss you guys." Which wasn't a lie. He did miss them, a lot. But it wasn't all, and as great of an investigator as Abby was, Tony was glad she couldn't see his face. She'd know he was holding back.

"I miss you too, Tony. I talked to Ziva yesterday."

"How is Mossad's finest?"

"Miserable, though she'd never admit it."

"Yeah," Tony chuckled. Ziva definitely wasn't the type of person to bare her soul to anyone. "What's going on in her life?"

"She's in Israel," Abby said. "She was kinda sketchy about the details, but I think she's either in a relationship or married." Tony felt his breath catch in his throat at that, choking him tightly. "But none of it's by her choice. I definitely think her father had a lot to do with that."

"Yeah, probably."

"You don't sound so good, Tony."

"I'm kinda tired," he said with a shrug, even though he knew she couldn't see him.

"I'm sorry," she said, and Tony could hear the frown in her voice. "I can let you go, get some sleep."

"No, it's okay. I'd rather talk to you. I miss you. How's McGeek doing?" He heard her chuckle, and he smiled softly.

"He's okay. He said he called you last week, but you were sick."

Tony frowned. He hadn't really been sick, but McGee had been asking too many questions. He didn't want anyone to know what was going on here, that he was weak yet again, and allowing himself to be beaten yet again. McGee wouldn't stop asking why Tony couldn't talk, though, so Tony said he was sick. The truth was, Frank had choked him so hard he couldn't talk.

"Yeah, I had a bug," Tony said finally.

"I'm sorry," Abby said. "I hope you're feeling better."

"I am. Thanks, Abs." He heard the door open behind her, and he smiled. "Still at work?"

"Yeah. Hold on a second." He heard a male voice speak in the background, and Abby answer him quietly. Two seconds later, a gruff voice came over the line.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs said. Tony couldn't help but smile weakly again.

"Hey boss," he replied. "How's home?"

"Listen, DiNozzo, I want you to go back to your bunk and start packing your things. You're being transferred back to Washington, along with Ziva."

"Thank God."

"A helo will come pick you up at 0600. Don't be late."

"Sure thing, boss." He could hear Abby squealing in the background, and he smiled even wider. He was gonna go home again.

He hung up the phone shortly there after, smile permanently on his face. He went back to his bunk, flipping on the lights.

"Do I have to fall asleep with the lights on, or are you gonna shut them off?" Frank groaned loudly. Tony smirked.

"I'm packing," he replied. "Got a helo coming at 0600 to bring me back to Washington. I'm getting out of here." Frank grumbled, having not really heard Tony, and threatening to kick his ass later. Tony shrugged it off, ignoring it and knowing that Frank would never get the chance anyway.

Tony was going home.

The End.


End file.
